


It Was All True

by maybefreak



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a flaming crush on Gerard, who's absolutely oblivious. So Frank lists in his notebook, all the things he loves about Gee. Gerard finds and reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All True

What I Love About Gerard Arthur Way  
by Frank Iero

•His smile and his tiny teeth  
•The way he crinkles his nose when he's concentrating  
•Our shared love of animals  
•How I'm the only one who he shows his drawings to  
•His voice  
•His undying love of Tim Burton movies  
•Sass  
•How he always looks at my lyrics, and listens whenever I want to play him something

Frank could go on forever about Gerard. And his hazel eyes that Frank can just get lost in.

Frank could never say any of this to Gerard. God, no. Gerard is dating Lindsey. But Frank really, really wishes he wasn't.

It was when Gee was helping Frank with his homework that he got suspicious of what Frank kept in his notebook, why he was so protective of it.

"Frankie, can I see your notes?" Gerard asked, grabbing for Frank's notebook. Frank took it quickly, before Gerard could see anything he wasn't supposed to, and turned to the page with the notes.

"Um, here. Sorry." Frank mumbled.

That was what piqued Gerard's suspicions.

A week or two later, doing homework at Gerard's house this time, Gerard saw his opportunity. Frank had just gone to the bathroom.

Gee flipped through the book, looking at the math notes and wondering what the huge deal was, when he saw it.

"What I Love About Gerard Arthur Way by Frank Iero".

Gerard couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face as he read. In fact, he was so engulfed in it that he didn't hear Frank walk in.

"Gerard...?"

Gerard swallowed hard. "You wrote this?" He asked.

"Yes." Frank said, quietly.

Gerard put the notebook down and stood up slowly. "Do you mean everything?"

"I do, Gee. It was all true."

Gerard was at a loss for words. So he didn't speak.

He stepped forward and kissed Frank.

Frank reacted immediately, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.

"What about Lindsey?" Frank breathed.

"I'll break it off with her," Gerard answered.

Frank giggled. 

"I'm gonna make you a list," Gerard promised, " 'Things I Love About Frank Iero' "

"You know what, Gee? I would love to read it.


End file.
